gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Strawberry
Strawberry is a mixed commercial and residential neighborhood in South Los Santos, San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Overview It is bordered by Davis to the south, Chamberlain Hills and La Puerta to the southwest, Rancho to the southeast, Pillbox Hill and Little Seoul to the northwest, and Mission Row to the northeast. Character The neighborhood is a working-class industrial and partly working-class residential with the majority of the population being African-American. Southern Strawberry, and especially Forum Drive and Strawberry Avenue, are known for their high crime rate and gang violence between the Ballas and the Families. The northern part of the neighborhood is less run-down because of its proximity to Downtown Los Santos. It was first referenced in a still advertising Los Santos Customs as the hometown of Robert in a testimonial. The Families gang is mostly located on the west side of Strawberry in the projects located on Forum Drive. The neighborhood has few residences, being one of the lowest populated areas in the city. Events of Grand Theft Auto V Strawberry is the neighborhood that the player is first introduced to as Franklin, as his aunt's house is located in the area. Various missions during the beginning of the game are started in Strawberry. Influence The neighborhood is likely based on the of South Central Los Angeles. Gang Control Strawberry is controlled by The Families. Members of the gang can be located anywhere throughout Strawberry, and in multiple parts of Davis. Gang members can be seen hanging out outside the projects on Forum Drive, the recreation center on Carson Ave, and along Strawberry Ave and McDonald Street. Notable Residents *Denise Clinton *Franklin Clinton (formerly) *Gerald *Juliet *Lamar Davis *Leroy *Liz Macallen *Robert *Slim Skills *Stanley *Stretch *Trevor Philips (after Hang Ten) Transport The Los Santos Transit has a stop below the Olympic Freeway. La Puerta Freeway and Olympic Freeway both have highway exits going to Strawberry. Roads and Streets *Adam's Apple Boulevard *Alta Street *Capital Boulevard *Carson Avenue *Crusade Road *Forum Drive *Innocence Boulevard *Little Bighorn Avenue *Power Street *Strawberry Avenue Places of Interest *Benny's Original Motor Works *Casa Cristina *Central Los Santos Hospital *Children of the Mountain Fellowship *Gerald's Apartment *Los Santos County Coroner Office *Strawberry Mortuary *The Tahitian *Vinewood Self Storage Businesses *24/7 *Aguila Burrito *Attack-a-Taco *Auto Re-Perez *Beer & Wine *Benny's Original Motor Works *Bert's Tool Supply Co. *The Brewer's Drop *Car Tune Network *Cash Exchange *Checkout! *City Paints Inc *Cluckin' Bell Stand *Collision Repair *Crazee Fashion *Discount Store *Fallen Angels *Family Dental *Fern's Foreign & Domestic *Flints Autos *Flower Emporium *Foreign & Domestic Warehouse *Gabriela's Market *Glass Heroes *Gloria's Fashion Boutique *Hair & Mail Studio *Happy Shark *Hands On Car Wash *JJ's Forklift Repair *Larry's Lean Pork *Leroy's Electricals *Liquor Store *Los Santos Meteor *Los Santos Office Supply Co. *LS Paper Co *Mattress Sofas Furniture *MUFFLER Complete Auto Repair *New Do Barber Shop *On the Bone *Pawn & Jewelry *Pharmacy *Quality Cleaner *Refrigerated Storage Inc *RIMMPAINT *Ring of Fire Chili House *Snickers Emporium *Snapper's Delight *Southern Tile *Strawberry Plaza *The Taco Farmer *The Tahitian *Timmy's Flowers *Tits and Bobs *Trevor Philips Enterprises *Vanilla Unicorn *Video Alcove *Vine Print *Vinewood Self Storage *Wok It Off *Xero Gas Station Collectibles Health Packs *Inside Vanilla Unicorn (Trevor only) *In a homeless camp underneath Olympic Freeway *At Central Los Santos Medical Center Spaceship Parts *In the same homeless camp, behind some debris and near a staircase *On the rooftop of the Central Los Santos Hospital, near the helipads Stunt jumps *At east, on the rooftop of a parking lot building near Capital Boulevard Gallery StrawberryMap.png|Map location of Strawberry. StrawberryFromInterstate.png|Strawberry seen from the La Puerta Freeway. StrawberryPic.png|Franklin passing CGF gang members. StrawberryFittedCap-GTAO-Hat.jpg|The Strawberry Fitted Cap Trivia *Strawberry may be named after , a baseball player from Crenshaw, which is one of the locations Strawberry is likely based on. *The CNT TV show The Underbelly Of Paradise incorrectly states Strawberry as a Ballas gang territory. *Near the Vanilla Unicorn parking lot, Vagos graffiti can be seen, even though Vagos are not scripted to spawn in Strawberry. *In GTA Online, players who signed in on 16 November 2015 received a Strawberry Fitted Cap. See Also *Idlewood - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas equivalent to Strawberry. Navigation }} Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos